Whole Again
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Ianto is broken and needs Jack to make him Whole Again, but will he take it?


Whole Again.

Characters: Jack H and Ianto J

Rating: M

Setting: After Cyberowman before Small Worlds

Warnings: hurt, comfort, sex.

Out of all the things Ianto had done in his life falling in love with Jack Harkness was definitely the best. But then came Lisa. Lisa Lisa Lisa. Ianto wanted Jack to hate him, needed Jack to hate him. Either way, Jack forgave him and made him whole again.

Jack held Ianto has he cried. Jack had beaten Ianto to his flat, he watched him come through the door and close it. The poor man leaned against and slid down it sitting on the floor. He burst into tears. Jack stood up and walked down the hall and carefully put his large hands on Ianto's face.

'I forgive you.'

Jack sat down next to Ianto and cried him eyes out onto his shoulder. Jack held him. Just held him till the tears could cry no more. Ianto was soaked to the bone, he'd walked from the Hub to his flat and haven't even bothered to put his coat on.

'You should hate me' mumbled Ianto

'I don't'

'Should'

'But I don't'

'What can I do Jack? I owe you so much'

'Let me have you'

Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes.

'I can't, you deserve so much more'

'Let me make you whole again' whispered Jack.

Ianto nodded.

Jack and Ianto stood opposite each other in Ianto's bedroom. Jack's hands danced over Ianto picking away his torn clothes and placing them neatly in the bin. Jack kissed Ianto letting his tongue explore his mouth. Jack pulled back and looked into Ianto's eyes. Jack undressed himself and placed his clothes in a neat pile on the floor. He turned Ianto around to face the bed and laid his coat on it. Jack led Ianto to the bed and laid him down. Jack sat above him; he leaned over and started kissing at Ianto's neck. Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head. Jack made his way trailing kisses down Ianto's body. Past his nipples, past him toned abs, next to his straining cock.

'Please'

It was a barely a whisper but Jack heard it loud and clear. Jack took Ianto into his mouth. The younger man shouted and gripped the edges of Jack's coat. Jack ran his tongue up and down Ianto's cock and dipped his tongue into the slit. He reached up and caressed Ianto's balls pulling a deep groan from his throat. A few more sweeps of his lips and licks of his tongue and Ianto was screaming his orgasm down Jack's throat. Ianto laid back on the bed controlling his breathed. Jack removed his sated cock from his mouth and sat between his legs. Jack looked down to meet Ianto's eyes. Ianto sat up and kissed Jack gently letting Jack's tongue delve into his mouth, craving every nook and cranny. Jack let his hands rest on the back of Ianto's neck. They broke their kiss and rested cheek to cheek.

'Jack…'

'I know.'

Jack leaned Ianto back onto the bed, savouring the skin to skin contact. Jack reached over and took lube and a condom out of a drawer. He sat back and applied some lube to his fingers. He pushed one into Ianto. His breath hitched but they never broke eye contact. Jack pushed his finger half way in and slowly drew it out again. He repeated this a few times then added another finger. Jack them all the way and receiving an appreciative groan from Ianto. Soon Ianto has his head thrown back and eyes closed. He was begging for more as Jack sunk four fingers into him.

'Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack' he whispered in mantra.

Jack smiled and blindly groped for the condom. He found it and rolled it onto to his cock. His fingers causing heightened pleasure on his cock. He and Ianto met looks one more time before Jack sunk slowly into Ianto not stopping until me was balls deep. The groans from both men filled Ianto's flat. Jack pulled out slowly and sunk back in. He started to fasten his rhythm as he lost himself in Ianto's tight heat. Ianto rolled his hips into Jack and wrapped his hands around Jack's arse and pulled him deeper into him. His mind ablaze every time Jack hit his prostate. As Jack sped up the moans became louder. Jack grabbed Ianto's cock and pumped it in time with his deep, meaningful thrusts.

'Come with me Ianto.' Commanded Jack.

With a deep groan Ianto lost his load over Jack's hand. The repercussions pulled an intense orgasm from Jack. They panted as one. Jack disposed of the condom and lay close to Ianto. Ianto sniffed and rets his head against Jack's shoulder.

'Thank you' it was barely audible. 'Thank you for making me whole again'

'Any time.'

Jack kissed Ianto's head as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
